The Apocalypse 13th
by aia masanina
Summary: Dalam suatu dunia milik sang pangeran seorang, sang ksatria yang kebingungan datang mengusik. [TodoMomo] [Fantasy AU]
1. Lucid dream

_[Untuk kau yang tertidur demi aku …_

_ Hari ini, siapakah yang datang berkunjung ke mimpimu?]_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The Apocalypse 13th**

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

The Apocalypse 13th (Vocaloid song) (c) HitoshizukuxYama with Kagamine Rin & Len

TodoMomo

Fantasy AU

Cerita diadaptasi dari lagu The Apocalypse 13th dengan beberapa perubahan sehingga tidak persis dengan isi lagunya

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari _fic _ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lucid dream_

* * *

.

.

.

"Haah … haah …"

Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya, seiring dengan keringat yang melewati pipi. Wanita itu berjalan tertatih-tatih, menyusuri kegelapan hutan di bawah bulan tertutup awan.

Tubuhnya menjerit 'tuk beristirahat, tetapi hatinya menjerit ketakutan. Ia merasa masih belum terlalu jauh berlari. Ia takut kalau ia berhenti di sini, nyawanya akan berakhir.

Di manakah ia dapat berlindung?

Memang sudah tak terdengar lagi derap langkah pasukan di belakangnya, juga teriakan atau aduan pedang. Seharusnya ia berhenti melangkah dan beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula, luka di pinggang kanan yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan tangan sepertinya makin memburuk. Ah, ia meringis. Sakit. Jenderal wanita seperti dirinya pun akan tetap menangis terkena sabetan pedang seperti ini.

_Gluduk gluduk._

Suara guntur bak menjadi simfoni pengumum hujan, terbukti baru tiga langkah wanita itu berjalan, hujan turun. Deras. Ia ingin berlari mencari tempat berteduh, tetapi tak ada tenaga tersisa. Kepalanya berdenyut. Pandangannya memburam.

Gelap.

_Bruk_. Tubuhnya yang mengharapkan istirahat, akhirnya terkabul, tak peduli walau mungkin akhirnya mati diguyur hujan.

Dan dalam awal mimpinya, ia disambut oleh harum mawar.

Taman mawar di dalam _lucid dream._

.

.

.

Todoroki Shouto menoleh cepat, menatap satu titik hutan yang menyembunyikan taman mawar tempat ia berada.

_Ada yang datang_, katanya dalam hati. Ia memasang sikap defensif, waspada. Hari ini, siapakah yang akan datang?

Ibunya sudah, ayahnya sudah, kakak-kakaknya sudah, sahabatnya, pelayan pribadinya, calon tunangannya, bahkan musuhnya, semua yang telah meninggalkannya pernah hadir satu per satu kemari. Mereka pergi, kemudian hadir, lalu tak pernah kembali lagi. Shouto tak dapat mengingat siapa saja yang pernah ia temui sebelum ia terjebak di sini. Shouto pun sudah lama tak menghitung berapa orang yang datang kemari, setelah mereka meninggal di dunia nyata.

Hari ini, siapakah yang akan datang ke dalam dunia mimpi Shouto?

_[Ada yang mengusik _lucid dream _ini, Shouto.]_

Shouto mengabaikan suara itu. Ia yang tengah duduk di dekat semak, memetik setangkai mawar merah dari sana. Ia memutuskan menghitung waktu dengan kelopak mawar yang ia cabuti satu per satu. Ia menunggu seseorang itu muncul. Barangkali orang itu takut-takut menampakkan diri karena merasa aneh berada di dunia ini. Lagipula, seberapa berbahaya pun orang itu, Shouto akan selalu baik-baik saja. Ini hanyalah mimpi, tak akan berdampak apapun.

Sepasang kaki menyibak semak. Seseorang menampakkan dirinya dari hutan. Shouto menoleh untuk memastikan sosok itu.

Sepasang iris heterokomnya mengecil.

.

.

.

_[Wahai, Pangeran._

_ Kau yang lama terjebak oleh waktu, tak pernah lagi mencecap perjalanan hidup._

_ Hari ini, siapakah yang datang mengunjungimu?_

_ Mungkinkah sosok yang melintasi waktu?]_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

Saya Aia dan terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon dukungannya untuk menyelesaikan _fic _ini.


	2. Momo

Harus mawar menyapa hidungnya.

Yaoyorozu Momo membuka mata, mengamati keremangan di sekelilingnya. Ah, hutan yang sama, kah? Namun, sama sekali tak ada jejak hujan, juga jejak sinar mentari.

Harum bunga ini perlahan memikatnya.

Momo bangkit berdiri perlahan, melangkah tertatih. Mengikuti semerbak ini mungkin akan membawanya keluar, pikirnya. Ah, ia masih lemah. Kakinya menyeret, tubuhnya limbung, pandangannya masih mengabur. Setidaknya keluar dari hutan, setidaknya harus bertemu seseorang untuk meminta tolong, ia menguatkan diri dalam batin.

Harum mawar menuntunnya menuju secercah cahaya.

_Krosak. _Kaki-kakinya menyibak semak, seakan ia baru saja melewati batas dunia. Ia terperangah akan pemandangan di depannya. Taman mawar bermandikan sinar mentari. Danau kecil yang jernih dan sejuk. Kupu-kupu, kelinci, dan tupai yang ramah. Tempat yang sangat indah, sangat damai.

Ketika ia masih mengedarkan pandangan takjub, ia mendapati seseorang di sudut taman. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dilapisi rompi biru, juga celana _khaki _dan sepatu bot. Seorang pangeran kah? Namun, yang membuat sang pendekar wanita itu terkesima adalah rambut pemuda yang berbeda warna tiap sisinya—putih di sisi kanan dan merah di sisi kiri—juga iris heterokomnya.

Ah, pertolongan Tuhan. Momo tersenyum sumigrah. Ia tertatih mendekati sang pemuda, mengucap kata dengan terpatah-patah, "Tuan … mohon tolong aku …"

Kesadarannya hilang sesaat. Ia akan jatuh.

_Bruk. _Baru lututnya menyentuh rumput, pemuda itu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Wanita itu terengah dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Ia tak kuat. Lapar, haus, sakit …

Todoroki Shouto sadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mengedikkan kepala pada seekor tupai, memintanya mendekat untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

_[Ah, perempuan yang cantik bukan, Shouto_?]

Shouto mengabaikan semua yang mengganggu fokusnya. Hanya wanita itu. Raut cemas tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

_Momo, kau dapat mendengarku?_

_ "…?"_

_ Ah, aku bisa merasakan kebingunganmu._

_ "…"_

_ Tak perlu mencari sosokku. Cukup dengarkan saja._

_ "…!"_

_ Ah, Momo. Benar …_

_ Kau persis dengan diriku._

.

.

.

* * *

**The Apocalypse 13th**

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

The Apocalypse 13th (Vocaloid song) (c) HitoshizukuxYama with Kagamine Rin & Len

TodoMomo

Fantasy AU

Cerita diadaptasi dari lagu The Apocalypse 13th dengan beberapa perubahan sehingga tidak persis dengan isi lagunya

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari _fic _ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Momo

* * *

.

.

.

Momo mengejap matanya, perlahan terbangun. Sinar mentari menyambutnya, harum mawar juga kembali menyapanya. Iris hitamnya mengerling, memastikan apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara rendah nan jernih itu, Momo tersadar tempat ia berbaring. Posisi terlentang, tangan disatukan di bawah dada, dan kepalanya … berada di atas paha sang pemuda!

Momo terkejut dan cepat-cepat bangun. Spontan saja ia bersimpuh menghadap sang pemuda dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, anu ... anu …" Sesaat ia tak dapat merangkai kata-kata. "Ma-Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku …"

Anehnya, raut wajah Shouto sedih bercampur bingung.

"Mengapa kau lagi-lagi sungkan kepada kekasihmu sendiri?"

Momo tercengang. Sebelum ia dapat mengelak, Shouto meraih tangan kanan Momo, mencium punggung tangannya lembut, selayaknya hormat sang pangeran kepada tuan putri, walau Momo bukanlah tuan putri.

"Akhirnya kau datang kemari …" Shouto mengangkat wajah. Mata dan bibirnya tersenyum lembut. "… Momo."

Akan tetapi, alih-alih dikuasai haru, Momo kebingungan.

_Siapa …?_

"Uumm … Tuan …" Ia menarik tangannya hati-hati, berusaha sopan meski tak nyaman. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Shouto tercengang akan reaksi yang tak disangka. "Kau Momo, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan. "Kau datang kemari untuk menemuiku …"

"Benar, namaku Yaoyorozu Momo, tetapi maaf, aku tak mengenalmu." Suara Momo sedikit bergetar, masih merasa aneh diperlakukan dengan manis oleh pemuda asing. Ah, ia memang belum punya pengalaman romantis dengan lelaki. Semua mengagungkannya sebagai ksatria wanita hebat. "Aku juga tak tahu mengenai tempat ini. Aku terluka dan butuh pertolongan—Ah!"

Momo spontan memeriksa luka-luka di tubuhnya, terutama sabetan pedang di pinggang. Lenyap tak berbekas. "Lu-Lukaku sudah sembuh! Apakah Tuan yang menolongku? Terima kasih banyak!" Momo menatap Shouto dengan mata berbinar setelah menundukkan kepala satu kali, walau masih menyisakan pertanyaan mengapa luka-lukanya bisa sembuh secepat ini. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan itu langsung buyar begitu melihat air muka sang pangeran.

Momo tidak mengerti. Apa yang ada di benak Shouto ketika pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tercengang?

"Tak mungkin …" Shouto bergumam lamat. "Kalau kau bukan 'Momo' yang itu, kenapa kau bisa kemari …?"

Momo mencoba menimpal walau ia sendiri lebih tak mengerti. "Aku …"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Shouto mendesak jawaban. "Apa kau … sudah mati?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Momo membatu.

"Apa …?"

.

.

.

* * *

**_Bersambung_**


	3. Survive

"Aku … sudah mati?"

Suara Momo bergetar, bola matanya membelalak. Tubuhnya kaku, juga gemetar. Shouto yang menjadi fokus matanya memilih bungkam dan mengamati.

Tampaknya Momo menuntut kepastian. Shouto akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"… Seharusnya."

.

.

.

* * *

**The Apocalypse 13th**

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

The Apocalypse 13th (Vocaloid song) (c) HitoshizukuxYama with Kagamine Rin & Len

TodoMomo

Fantasy AU

Cerita diadaptasi dari lagu The Apocalypse 13th dengan beberapa perubahan sehingga tidak persis dengan isi lagunya

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari _fic _ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Survive

* * *

.

.

.

Lagi, Momo mematung. Tangannya terkepal, otaknya berusaha kembali berputar. Sembari menggertakkan gigi, Momo berpikir keras, mencari tahu.

"Aku tak mengerti …" Sebenarnya alih-alih mencari tahu, Momo lebih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk bertahan hidup …"

_["Larilah, Jenderal! Kau harus bertahan hidup!"]_

_ Kyouka …_

_ ["Serahkan di sini padaku! Lindungi Raja kita!"]_

_ Kirishima …_

_ ["Jenderal, dengarlah … Ini semua salahku, salah keluargaku … Kurasa memang sudah waktunya aku dihukum di neraka …]_

_ Raja …_

"Ukh …"

Momo jatuh membungkuk, menumpahkan kesedihan berlipat atas apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Malam itu … sepertinya belum ada satu hari berlalu sejak peristiwa malam itu. Penyerangan kerajaan Lucifenia, kehancuran Lucifenia.

Teman-temannya, rakyatnya, rajanya … semua orang yang harus ia lindungi … tak tahu berapa banyak yang masih hidup, tetapi di insiden itu, ia menyaksikan banyak sekali orang mati di depannya …

Kenapa? Kenapa kerajaan tercintanya diserang? Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang harus ia lindungi dimusnahkan?

Kenapa? Kenapa semua teman-temannya mengorbankan diri demi Momo? Agar ia bisa melindungi Raja? Namun, ia pun gagal dan Raja mati … Kenapa?

Dan sekarang kenapa? Kenapa Momo gagal bertahan hidup?

Kenapa?

"Aku … belum mati."

Shouto terkejut mendengar ucapan tercekat dari Momo.

"Pasti ada kesalahan. Kau bohong … Kau siapa? Kita belum pernah bertemu. Memangnya kau penyihir atau semacamnya? Kau jelas-jelas melihatku masih hidup dan hanya pingsan tadi dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku sudah mati?" Momo mengangkat kepala, menatap geram tepat ke sepasang iris heterokom Shouto. "Aku ini benar-benar masih hidup!"

Shouto terkesima. Hatinya terketuk, tetapi ia bisa apa? Ada yang wanita itu tidak ketahui. Shouto sendiri juga ada yang tidak ia mengerti, tetapi ia tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"Ya, kurasa kau bukan 'Momo' yang kukenal, jadi kita belum pernah bertemu," ucap Shouto datar. "Tetapi, aku tidak berbohong. Karena kau masuk dunia mimpiku."

"Mi … Mimpimu?" ulang Momo dengan suara tercekat.

"Yang bisa masuk ke mimpiku ini hanya orang mati yang berhubungan denganku. Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu denganku. Mungkin kita saudara jauh atau semacamnya, tetapi aku bisa memastikan …" Sorot mata Shouto berubah tajam. "Semua orang yang datang ke mimpiku sudah mati di dunia nyata."

"… Kenapa kau bisa yakin?" Momo bertanya, nyaris seperti gumaman.

Shouto berujar pelan, pandangannya mengarah ke langit. "Aku tahu dari 'dia' dan 'mereka' …"

Meski telinganya menangkap semua kata-kata pemuda di depannya, meski ia bisa mengamati gerak-gerik sang pemuda yang terlihat tak bertentangan dengan kata-katanya, Momo tidak bisa menerima. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan. Apa? Kenapa? Kepalanya menjadi berat.

"Ah, benar. Aku belum menjawab satu pertanyaanmu lagi."

Sekali lagi Momo mengangkat kepala. Air mata sudah berlinang, tetapi kali ini, tak ada gurat terkejut sedikit pun di wajah Shouto ketika melihat wajah frustrasi wanita itu.

"Benar," tandas Shouto. "Aku adalah penyihir."

.

.

.

* * *

**_bersambung_**


End file.
